Lily Evans and the Potter years
by Ginny girl
Summary: hey this is my second fic and trust me it is alot better than my first one, even Green eyed lily's daughter thinks so. any way PPPLEEASEEEEEEE review
1. Default Chapter

  
  
A/n This is my second fic. My first few chapters of my first fic were kinda bad ok were bad as it was my warm up. This fic will be so much better I PROMISE you. Please r/r.  
  
Lily Evans and the Potter Years.  
  
11-year-old Lily Evans was sitting on the floor in her bedroom, playing dress ups with her best friend Kathy in her parent's overly large apartment.   
  
Kathy had longish blonde hair, greeny-blue coloured eyes and was quite developed for her age.  
  
"Kathy," said Lily jumping onto her king-size bed.   
  
"Yeah" said Kathy daydreaming out the window.  
  
"Wouldn't it be cool if we were witches. We could turn people into frogs and give princes wrong directions so they would turn into ugly toads." Said Lily quite thrilled.  
  
"Yeah, but Lils (a/n I'm going to Lily, Lils every now and again because it would sound pretty stupid going lily this lily that you get my point- I hope) one problem but that would mean we would have huge warts on nose!" said Kathy very loudly   
  
Lily looked at feet with a plain face then looked at Kathy, put on a slight smile than they both started to lose control with laughter.  
  
"Good one I would have thought of that!" said Lils trying to speak through small fits of giggles.  
  
(A/n that little segment may not have been funny to us but as she doesn't know that the wizardry world exists it's "SUPPOSED" to be funny to her and her friend.)  
  
They both got into their matching pyjamas (light blue with ducks), cow printed slippers and walked down stairs for dinner.  
  
"Mum, what's for dinner?" asked Lils teasing Kathy's hair so it looks liked tumbleweed   
  
"Yeah what is for dinner, Beatrice?" (a/n hey I couldn't think of any other name) asked Phillip.   
  
"You'll have to wait!" Said Beatrice quite impatiently.  
  
"Well whatever it is it will be nice, all of you're cooking is nice!" exclaimed Kathy.  
  
"Thank you Kathy" said Lils mother smiling at her knowing this was true, as she owned a small restaurant in Trafalgar Square.   
  
Kathy and Lily watched some TV before washing their hands for dinner.  
(a/n I'm reminding myself of my mum when she's pissed off nnnnnooooooooo!!!!!!!)  
  
Kathy still had her hair like tumbleweed at dinner.   
  
They all sat down at the table and ate their Honey soy chicken with Rice. (A/n my mother makes the best honey soy chicken EVA, it's chicken wings marinated in soy sauce and honey and then baked in the oven. It's the BEST!)  
  
After dinner Kathy and Lily went into the living room and started playing Monopoly.   
  
When Lily's mother came into the living room with their vanilla and chocolate chip ice-cream an owl came flying through the open window in the kitchen, whizzed straight past Beatrice causing her to throw the ice-cream up in the air and it landing on her head. The owl flew over to Lily.   
  
She took the thick bulky yellowish envelope and opened it up.   
  
A/n DID YOU LIKE IT??????????? Please r/r, this I (hopefully) think will be a so much better story. PPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE R/R  
  



	2. The Telling of the Stories

A/n sorry I put too many a/n in my last chapter

A/n sorry I put too many a/n in my last chapter. I won't put as many in! also I have changed some info in this cos 1. It set ages ago when lily is in her 1st year and cos my hp1 book is leant to a friend. I'm not putting in the booklist other wise it takes to long and we all know it anyway so there is no point!The next chapter will be when Lily meets James and the potter years start to come in.

The telling of the stories

Lily opened the envelope.

It said 

Dear Miss Evans,

You have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

We have enclosed your booklist and necessary needs for the school year.

We await your owl by no later then 31st July.You are allowed to bring one of the following: a cat, toad or owl but NO BROOMSTICKS to be brought on the school's premises.

Lily stared at the parchment for a few minutes.

Kathy just looked at her in a dumbstruck manor.

"H-h-h-o-w could you be a witch? You're not magical, we would know!" said Phillip reading over her shoulder.

"I don't know," said Lily deadpanned faced while still staring at the parchment.

Mrs. Evans read the letter over and over again.

Lily and Kathy ran up the bathroom.

"Can you believe it! I'm a witch!" said Lils

Kathy was avoiding her gaze.

"Ah, Lils there is something I should tell you," said Kathy in an uneasy tone of voice.

"Yeah," said Lils splashing water over her face and looking at herself in the bathroom cabinet mirror.

"I was going to tell you this sooner but I got a letter exactly the same as that just a few weeks ago, except I knew it was coming!" 

"What do ya mean?" said Lils dragging it out with drips of water dropping from her nose.

"Well ever since I was born I knew I was a witch, but I couldn't tell you cos I thought you would reject me or something like that." 

"But why would I reject you or tell anyone? You know I'm not like that!" 

"Well I couldn't take that chance, because people might think of me as a freak! I was gonna tell you at the beginning of the hols (holidays) but I just couldn't bring myself up to it.I'm really sorry Lily," said Kathy in a depressed voice

"I would've understood Kathy, but now we don't have to pretend we are witches!" said Lils

Kathy laughed

They went back down stairs to help Lily's mum clean up. 

"Beatrice, there is something I must tell you, I got a letter like that a few weeks ago but I knew that I was a witch since I was born!" said Kathy quite calmly

At those words Mrs. Evans had fainted 

"Ah, Mum. Wake up." said Lils

"I don't think she took that to well now." Said Kathy stunned

She was soon woken of a raging sound of the motorbike of Lily's 17yr old sister, Petunia's, boyfriend.

There was a knock on the door and standing there was a tall extremely gorgeous boy by the name of Jamie.He had spiked blonde hair; blue eyes that you could melt in, a good build and was really tall.

He looked around in a questioning face.

"Um… is this a bad time cos I can come back?" said Jamie

"No, it's ok but Petunia isn't here she's at Ashley's house," said Lils

"Ok, thanks!" then he closed the door behind him and rode off into the night.

"I think I should go to bed now," said Beatrice.

"Ok mum we'll clean up the rest of the dishes." Said Lily

She thanked them kissed them each on the cheek and then kissed her husband and then went up stairs to the bedroom.

Phillip went straight up after.

"Lils we have to go to a place called Diagon alley to get all of our school supply's like wands and spell books!" 

"Cool, do you think we could go tomorrow?"

"I don't think so because we have to catch a train and everything but I can give you directions to Diagon alley." Said Kathy

"Oh ok, but what do they mean by we await your owl by the 31st of July?"

"I almost forgot, you have to say that you are going to Hogwarts by the 31st of July other wise you can't go."

"Well I'm going no matter what!" exclaimed Lils

a few minutes had past when Lils said "we'd better get off to bed we have a long day tomorrow!" 

"Yeah I agree there." Said Kathy through yawns.

The next day Kathy and Lily posted the permission slip with Lils parents "definite" consent. 

Disclaimer: I own Beatrice, Phillip, Ashley, Kathy and Jamie. Anyone else mentioned in the story belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/n I know that was really short and weird chapter but I have major writers block and that thing with petunia's boyfriend (but soon Vernon comes in.) was really weird. I blame it all on the writers block **points an accusing finger at writers block.**

My next chapter will be better because that is where she meets James and the potter years start to come in. Don't forget to read my first song fic "Smile and Shine" J by Pandora but retold by ME!

Ginny Girl

P.s. Thanks to Green Eyed Lily's Daughter (Read her stories they're all really good!) for editing the entire story so far. And to all that have reviewed(The 7 of you that is.)


End file.
